Star Wars VS Robotech
by SonGokuSSJ
Summary: The SDF-1 space folds to an unknown universe, where Robotechnology never existed.


This is a little known chapter in the Star Wars history. One not often talked about, one hidden by the government to this day. This is that story. It has come to be known as: 

Robotech vs. Star Wars: The Day the Universe Stood still 

INTRODUCTION 

The Zentraedi were relentless. They continued to attack the mighty SDF-1 without mercy. One of the shoulder-mounted cannons on the mighty ship had been completely destroyed. 

"Were taking too much damage Captain," said Sammy, one of the ships bridge crew members. "We must escape now or we will be destroyed!" 

Captain Gloval pondered this thought. "We can't leave the Earth unprotected," He said. "But to risk killing all 50,000 people on this ship…" 

Gloval then had decided what he had to do. "I order the hyperspace fold," He said. 

"But captain," said Lisa, the commander of the bridge crew. "Remember what happened last time we attempted the fold…" 

"I know," He replied. "But we have no choice. Commence the Fold operation." 

The ship began to shake uncontrollably as the mighty Hyperspace fold engines began to turn. The surrounding Zentraedi were puzzled, why had the humans called off their defense systems? 

Suddenly a huge green colored orb circled and engulfed the SDF-1 and any surrounding ships. There was a large flash, immediately followed by a loud hum. 

After this, the SDF-1 had disappeared. 

CHAPTER 1 "Where are we?" one of the bridge crew asked. "Our position is not on any of our star maps." 

"Send a scout out to investigate," Captain Gloval ordered. "Arm him to his fullest. Give him so much weaponry that nothing out there would even be a threat to him." 

Rick Hunter received a message on his door from the Captain Gloval on the bridge of the SDF-1. It read: 

First Lieutenant Hunter, Richard 

You have been chosen for a mission of utmost importance. You must explore the surrounding territory and find out where our craft is and how we can get back to Earth. 

Your craft will be armed with a fully array of Reflex Warheads and your GU-11 gunpod will also be fully armed. 

Good Luck. You will receive your briefing in the morning. 

Captain Gloval 

"A mission of utmost importance, eh?" Rick said to himself. "I probably won't see any action the whole time." 

Hours later, in the debriefing room, Rick was receiving information and orders for his mission to investigate the surrounding space and discover where the spacefold may have taken them. The technical teams loaded up Rick's Veritech with the most top of the line weaponry available to the SDF crew. He was fully armed and fully operational. As Rick looked upon what measures were took to prepare him for anything he may face, he began to wonder if this mission would be as easy as he originally thought. 

CHAPTER 2 

Rick took off in his Veritech from the mighty Prometheus arm of the SDF-1. His vehicle had a completely new protoculture battery in it. He was given a VF-1S Super Veritech for this mission. It was the best ship that the UN Spacy corporation ever created. It had one top mounted cannon on its back when it was in jet or Guardian mode. It also had a missile launcher on each wing, capable of holding four reflex missiles. It even had extra thrusters on the back, capable of exiting a planet's atmosphere. This truly was a great ship. 

He raced through the unknown galaxy at an incredible speed. He came upon a white planet, probably snow covered. Rick decided he should check it out. He flew through the atmosphere and combed the planet's surface. He then saw an incredible sight. A huge gray thing was walking across the planet's surface right towards him. It had four huge pillar like legs. The thing had a very low top speed, but its "head" had two large laser cannons on each side. 

The "walker" fired some laser shots at Rick, who, using his amazing speed and maneuverability, avoided the fire, barely. 

"This isn't gonna be easy," Rick thought. "Well, here goes nothing!" 

CHAPTER 3 

Rick prepared to meet this new threat. He armed his GU-11 gunpod and flew in for action. The Veritech performed a 180-degree bank turn. He was now on the side of the walker, in the 3 o'clock position. He fired his cannon, letting out five rounds, and splattering useless slugs across the AT-AT's armor. 

"Well, this isn't gonna work," Rick said to himself. "Let's see how you like this!" 

Rick changed to Guardian, and did a sub-aerial turn, skimming the ground. He stopped under the gigantic walker and launched a missile at the AT-AT's "belly". There was an explosion, but no damage was done to the walker. The AT-AT driver was annoyed by this craft's futile attempts to destroy him. 

Rick didn't understand. "How am I gonna beat this thing?" He thought. 

Rick then saw the answer. When the AT-AT walked, it was very shaky. It wobbled as it walked, indicating that this machine had poor balance. Rick changed from Guardian to Battloid mode. He ran from under the AT-AT, who was trying to stomp on him, and to the Walker's side. He pushed on the craft with all his Veritech's power. Finally, the Walker began to give way and fall on its side. Rick ran off in his Veritech just in time to escape the gigantic explosion that rocked the Earth beneath his Veritech's feet. He changed to Fighter mode and flew through the planet's atmosphere, away from the Walker. 

"Computer Updated," Rick's nava-computer said. "HOTH." 

CHAPTER 4 

Rick's Veritech erupted from the planet, Hoth's atmosphere. His Reflex engines roared as he shot through the cosmos. 

The silence was soon broken when he saw a group of Rebel X-Wing fighters attempting to fight off attacking TIE fighters. Rick could clearly see that these rebels, with their highly incapable fighters, were being easily destroyed by the TIEs. He decided it was time to do something. After all, it was the RDF's Job, wasn't it? 

He armed his GU-11 gunpod and flew in for the kill, reflex engines roaring. Rick could tell by their simple design that these TIE fighters were very poorly armored, but had shields capable of absorbing most of the fire from rebel blasters. To give these ships a warning message to retreat, he came from behind one of the TIEs and launched a Reflex warhead at it. 

"What the hell is that....." The TIE pilot said. "He's got missile lock on me! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Pieces of the fighter littered the skies. The other fighters, Rebel and Imperial were quite alarmed by this new presence, It looked like the ship the AT-AT reported being attacked by just minutes before it's destruction. It looked nothing like an X-Wing or any other rebel craft. It's weapons systems were also far more powerful than any one-manned ship had ever used. 

Seeing that the TIEs were distracted, the rebels fled, leaving the Imperials alone with this strange ship. The TIEs launched a full strike against Rick. 

Because of their relatively simple design, Rick could easily tell that these ships did not have the maneuvering capabilities that his more advanced VF-1S Super Veritech had. But what the TIEs lacked in maneuvering and speed, they had firepower. 

Blaster fire filled the space. Rick used his superior maneuvering skills and speed to his advantage. He did a barrel roll, avoiding the enemy fire. He then did an aerial somersault and ended up behind them. Rick then converted to Battloid mode and fired his GU-11 gunpod at one of the fighters. 

He destroyed one of the fighters solar panel-like "wings". The fighter went out of control and crashed into the one next to it. A fiery explosion rocked the sky. 

The remaining four fighters turned around to face the fighter, who was now in guardian mode. One of the TIEs fired at Rick and, due to the fact that his Blaster energy was running out, merely left a burn mark on the ship's wing. The Veritech's chaingun ripped through the ship, destroying it's Ion engines, killing the pilot and rendering the ship inactive. The last three TIEs attempted to escape, but were destroyed when Rick launched two of his last reflex warheads at them. Rick, in desperate need of ammo and rest, decided to head back to the SDF-1. When he finally reached it, he landed on it's Prometheus Arm and downloaded all the information from his ship's computer. He then retired to his quarters for a good meal and a good, long break. 

CHAPTER 5 

On the bridge of the SDF, a large ship entered radar range. It was huge, almost twice as big as the SDF-1, which is almost a kilometer and one half tall. It was a Super Class Imperial Star Destroyer. 

The sighting of the strange craft as seen on Hoth and it's surrounding galaxy was reported to Imperial head quarters. They traced it back to this location. Seeing that the ship in which the fighter came back to was quite large, they knew that they were right to choose to bring the largest ship they had. 

The Imperials described the ship as a very tall humanoid type machine. It was large and had two main docking bays and landing pads. It had two arm-like structures protruding out of the crafts "shoulders", these were identified as strange cannons. 

The Star Destroyer opened fire on the SDF-1, it's many Blaster cannons spewing hundreds of laser-like particle beams. The Captain Gloval ordered the barrier system to be use, but realizing that it would restrict the operation of the main gun, he retracted that command. Seeing that he had to act fast before the Star Destroyer started causing serious damage to the ship, he ordered the main gun to be fired. 

The two arm-like structures on the SDF-1 lowered into position. There was a loud, high pitched hum as the SDF-1's cannon charged up. 

The Imperials were puzzled, but continued to fire. The main gun was almost fully charged now. 

"Fire!!!" Gloval ordered. 

The cannon launched a powerful energy blast. It was too much for the Star Destroyer's shields to take. The armor plates on the Star Destroyer began to peel off. There was a fiery explosion as the ships core-reactor exploded. The ship disintegrated. The ship stopped firing. There target had been destroyed. 

"Commence fold operation," Gloval Ordered. "It got us here, maybe it can take us home." 

The green orb formed, followed by a flash and a loud hum and once again, the SDF-1 disappeared. 


End file.
